While participating in athletic activities, whether competition or training, athletes may perspire to assist with cooling of the body. Relatively small hydration losses through perspiration have the potential to impair athletic performance by accelerating the onset of fatigue. In order to offset hydration losses due to perspiration, many athletes consume water or other fluids while engaging in the athletic activities.
A variety of containers for holding and dispensing the fluids are available to athletes. A conventional container has a two-part body that includes a receptacle portion and a cap portion joined through a threaded coupling (e.g., for filling the containers with fluid). A neck may extend from the cap portion. In some containers, a secondary cap is removable from the neck (e.g., through a treaded coupling) to permit the athlete to consume fluid from the container. In other containers, the spout is movable to permit the athlete the alternately consume fluid from the container and seal the fluid within the container.